Second Chance at Friendship
by Fangirl2811
Summary: Harry is back at hogwarts to complete his studies, without Hermione or Ron. Draco is there too. He too is alone and Harry tries to help him. They both bond over their common goal to become a ey come even closer as they are pushed into sharing a dorm under strange circumstances.
1. First meeting and a Break up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Please review :D Will post the next chapter within a few days!

* * *

It had been a year since the downfall of Voldemort. Hogwarts had been opened once more; the whole of the wizarding world was looking forward to September. The Golden Trio had decided on different paths for their future; Ron had joined the Chudley Cannons as keeper, Hermione had been let in the Ministry as the head of a new section- Unity and Safety of all Wizarding Creatures- and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was waiting to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You know the Ministry will accept you as an Auror without a degree too, don't you, mate?" Ron tried once again to stop Harry from leaving. Harry sighed; they had had this conversation over 10 times already since they left the apartment the three were sharing. "I promise I'll write often. Hermione will be there to take care of you. Nonetheless, you deserve your privacy. You have not been alone together since you came back from your honeymoon." Hermione blushed at the mention of this and looked away. Ron chuckled and hugged her while Harry smiled; he was happy for his friends but seeing them made him feel lonely and empty. He shook his head; he would soon meet someone too. He hugged each of them goodbye and then stepped in the train.

Hogwarts Express looked the same as ever, but it was not the same; Harry was travelling without Ron for the first time. He looked out the door to find his two best friends still waiting. He caught their eye and waved. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron looked sad. Hermione ran towards Harry and hugged him like always. "Take care and make sure he doesn't get kicked off the team." Hermione smiled through her tears and nodded her head. Harry grinned and Hermione finally found her voice," Take care. We'll miss you." Harry waved his hand till they were out of sight. He turned away from the door already missing his friends.

He picked up his trunk and went to find an empty compartment. He had almost reached the far end of the train and had not found any space. All the compartments were packed and Ginny was regretting letting Luna sit with them; "Harry you better sit somewhere else. There are too many Nargles here and I'm sure you don't want to disturb them." Harry rolled his eyes but let it be and made his way forward, looking for another compartment leaving a grumpy Ginny behind. Ginny and Harry had not got time to talk about their relationship much; last either one knew, they were still together. Being apart during the Horcrux hunt had made them miss each other terribly, but after the war, everything had died down a bit for Harry, even his love for the redhead. Not wanting to break up with her on a train, without having privacy to explain, he let her be.

Not having been functional for a year, there were too many students on the train. Since Harry had been busy saying goodbye, he was the last one to think and reserve a compartment. He sighed with relief when he saw that the last compartment had only one person. He opened the door but tensed up when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting there. Draco looked at Harry but said nothing. Harry took this as a positive sign and tried his luck," Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Draco hesitated but nodded and turned away. Harry came in and hoisted his trunk up and settled down opposite Draco. He looked around a bit, to waste time but, got bored eventually. Draco was still staring out the window, careful not to even glance at Harry. Harry couldn't take the silence any longer and cleared his throat. Draco ignored him but looked his way when Harry did it again. Harry tried to smile but failed, looking quite weird. Draco raised an eyebrow but did not utter a word. "Why?" was all Harry could manage to say. Draco looked at him for a while and answered just before Harry was starting to get uncomfortable. "You're not the only one who wants to finish his studies and get a degree, Potter," Draco said but without malice. "What are you majoring in? Potions?" Harry asked. "Draco nodded," I want to become a Healer. I want to undo my choices, but can't do that, now can I? So I decided to help people." Harry nodded. "I too am studying to become a Healer." Draco looked confused. "I thought you were planning on being an Auror. Anything less would be an insult for The-Boy-Who-Never-Fails-To-Succeed." Draco did not mean to sound jealous and Harry knew that. Harry smiled," Since I was eleven I have been "succeeding". Ever since my first year I have been endangering my life to get rid of the evil that was Voldemort. I have lost many people in my life, others have too. No one deserves to die, except maybe Voldemort. He chose a path that was bound to come to an end. He chose the Dark Arts, many others did but he people who were not truly foul, were good at heart; they regret it and I believe they did not really support him at all. I believe that they should live their life fully and get second chances," Harry looked at Draco. Draco understood that it referred to him. Draco smiled a little and then turned away to look out the window again. Harry still went on," I still want to help people, but without risking my own life. Healers are the ones that truly save lives. I want to be one of them. I want myself to truly be worthy of my name." Draco wasn't listening as he was deep in thought,' what is he implying? That we could be friends? Second chances? Who would want to give _me_ a second chance? Son of a death eater…'

Harry looked at Draco. He really did believe in second chances. Everyone could be saved, but the problem was, that Harry didn't know if Draco wanted to be saved or not. Harry thought that it was best to leave him alone for a while and left to talk to his friends.

Harry opened the door to find Neville and Luna kissing and Ginny looking at them in disgust and boredom. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence. Luna and Neville broke apart and Ginny stood up in enthusiasm. Luna, being Luna, did not even blush," Sorry you had to see that Harry. But you can stay here for a while, Nargles are not filling up the compartment. For now…" Harry grinned and shook his head. "Hiya Harry," Neville waved and Harry waved once. Finally he looked at Ginny and felt guilt rise up in his chest to see her so happy being in the same room with him. He needed to tell her soon. "Hi Ginny," he said casually and Ginny attacked him and kissed him. He tried to push her back but she was strong. Ginny finally let him go and smiled at him. She pulled him down to sit with her and talked for hours. She held his hand and played with his hair and occasionally kissed his cheek. He tried to look as happy and content to be so close to her but failed and Ginny's smile, which never left her face since Harry had entered, faltered. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked concernedly while running her hand up and down his arm comfortingly. Luna stood up and dragged Neville out of the compartment," They need some privacy. Let's find somewhere else to sit." Harry looked at Luna gratefully before looking back at Ginny. "Ginny it's not your fault." Harry began but was cut off by Ginny," What's not my fault, Harry?" she snapped. "I still love you, just more as a friend. We can still hang out and-"He felt his cheek tingle and then hurt. Ginny's hand fell down from his cheek where she had slapped him and she said between sobs," _we can still hang out?_ How dare you? Break a girl's heart and then ask her to remain friends? Don't you dare talk to me again, Harry Potter!" Harry opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand and then left without giving him a chance to explain.


	2. Awkward Situations and Doubts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Review and i will post the next chapter ASAP!

* * *

Harry changed into his robes and came back in the compartment he was sharing with Draco. He saw that Draco had not yet changed. "We will be reaching in another 15 minutes. Don't you want to get changed, Malfoy?" Draco heard him but chose not to show his tear streaked face to the Gryffindor. Even if they were speaking to each other like regular students, it didn't mean that Draco would seek comfort, or rather pity, from the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die. Harry opened his mouth to tell the blonde again but thought better not to.

The train slowed down and Harry looked outside his door; the path to the exit was packed with students since they were in the last compartment. He sighed and closed the door and sat back down. He looked up to see Draco changing into his robes, right in front of him. Harry's mouth fell open but thankfully, Draco couldn't see as he had his shirt in his face. Harry composed himself before Draco could notice his reaction. He stared straight ahead, not looking at the blonde. His resolve faded when he heard Draco," Are you gay, Potter? Because you are positively _blushing!" _Harry noticed that Draco was right about him blushing. Harry shook his head fast," NO. No, no. NO!" Draco chuckled and continued to change. Harry thought that time had slowed down and he was desperate to get out of his compartment. Harry sneaked a glance at Draco again and this time he was transfixed with the sight. Draco's hair was messed up in a very cute way and he was looking so attractive. _Attractive!? Where did that come from? Draco Malfoy is NOT attractive. And I am definitely NOT blushing. _Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his voice," Like what you see, Potter?" Harry reddened while looking away and Draco actually laughed, for the first time. Harry fell in love with his deep and cheerful laugh and smiled, not caring that he must look so stupid right now.

Draco stuffed his clothes back in his trunk and stepped towards the door. Harry noticed for the first time that the train had stopped completely. Harry stood up and walked to the door, and stood behind Malfoy. Draco was still just standing and not moving to let most of the rush clear. Harry felt a weight on him and felt himself tumbling backwards; someone had pushed Draco from outside and he was now fallen on Harry's lap. They were so close, Harry couldn't help himself; he bent a little and the strong smell of _Draco _hit him. He smelled sweet like vanilla but also like lemongrass. Harry was still bent towards Draco and had unconsciously wrapped his hands around Draco's waist, trapping him. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Potter?" Draco hissed with irritation. Harry opened his eyes and pulled back. He let Draco go and Draco shot up and towards the door. Harry stood up slowly, processing what had just happened. He shook his head and walked out the door to apologize to Draco. He did not see the blonde anywhere, even though the path was nearly vacant.

He rushed forward and stepped onto the platform. He vaguely saw something blonde in some distance but his way was now blocked. He looked in front and then above him. He grinned and hugged him," Hagrid! Good to see you," Hagrid smiled," Was waitin' fer yeh. Knew yeh wer' cumin' alone, so…" Harry pulled back from the hug and smiled again. He was so horrified by the thought of no Hagrid that he always smiled when he thought of Hagrid and how he managed to survive the war. "See you at dinner Hagrid!" with that Harry went forward to the thestrals. His stomach clenched with pain on seeing the black skeleton-y creatures. He held back his tears as memories of Sirius, Remus, Fred and Dobby, and all the people close to him who had died, came rushing back. He climbed into the carriage with the memories at the top of his mind.

The great hall was very much the same, except there were no house flags above the tables. The flags were all black with the symbol of Hogwarts on it. Harry smiled and looked at the teachers' table only to have the smile wiped off his face. At the head of the table sat McGonagall; not that Harry didn't like the professor, it was the absence of Dumbledore that made him sad. The staff had changed a lot. Beside McGonagall on one side sat Professor Sprout and on the other sat Professor Vector. Professor Slughorn was also sitting on the table, so at least Harry knew who he had to deal with the most. All the other teachers were not identifiable by Harry; save Professor Flitwick. He made his way to his spot when he saw it occupied. He wondered whether to sit with Luna and Neville. Ginny was with them so he thought it was better if he didn't go there only to upset her again. He avoided that table and went to sit next to Malfoy; he too was alone and Harry saw that most people were avoiding sitting too close to him. Harry felt sad for him and walked straight towards him. Harry sat down opposite him but Draco did not notice as his head was facing down. Harry did no effort to make his presence known and just stared at the blonde. He was quite handsome, even Harry had to admit that. If only the permanent scowl on his face would go reside somewhere else…

The doors to the Great Hall opened to let the first years enter. The sorting hat was looking new again and this time too, it sang about unity.

_The downfall of evil,_

_How great is it?_

_But don't let your guard down,_

_Catastrophe can hit._

_Unite, everyone!_

_Live in peace as one._

'The sorting hat is running out of good poems' Harry thought while clapping half-heartedly. Draco became aware of someone's presence; he looked up to scowl at the person, to shoo him or her away. His grey eyes met green ones which Draco could spot anywhere. Draco did not say anything to Harry and let him sit. Though he had to wonder why the _Chosen One_ would choose him. "Potter, don't you have anyone else to sit with? Your friends, maybe?" Draco sneered. Harry's lips turned down at the mention of friends. Draco's curiosity got the best of him and he blurt out before he could think," What happened, Potter?" Harry met his eye; he was surprised as Draco had sounded concerned this time. Draco also realized this and made an angry face; he was still waiting for an answer, so he didn't look away. "Ron and Herm-""I know about them. I'm talking about the young Weasellete. Weren't you _dating_?" Harry shook his head," I- We broke up." Harry sighed. "So, was I right about you being gay?" Draco asked with his signature smirk on. Harry blushed," NO. I just…she was just a friend. My feelings for her changed after the war." "Didn't ask you for the girly details, Potter." Draco's comment was more teasing than anything else. Harry blushed again and cursed himself for it. Why did he blush at every goddamn thing Draco said?**_ Why indeed?_**


	3. Living Together and Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

McGonagall stood up before the feast and made some usual announcements. "There have been a lot of staff changes due to…the war," she held back her tears and continued. "The DADA teacher is Professor Hawthorn," a male in, what Harry assumed, his thirties stood up and the students clapped. "Flying, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithamancy, Transfiguration and all the others will remain the same as before. First years, I am sure you will get to know your professors in your first classes. Now, you may begin the feast." The tables were filled with delicious treats and the first years were pleasantly shocked. Harry missed Dumbledore's words and his presence but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I just love the treacle tart! Don't you?" Harry directed the question towards Draco. Draco simply nodded once and continued eating. Harry had tried starting a conversation many times but Draco had made it clear that he did not want to interact with Harry in any way. Harry huffed, annoyed and resumed eating his dessert. Draco looked up at the raven-haired boy and smirked; it was petty amusing to annoy Potter. He finished his feast and looked up from his plate to find green eyes staring into his. Draco stared back, not backing down. After a while Harry started to feel uncomfortable and looked anywhere but directly into his grey, mesmerizing eyes. Draco smirked, but continued to look at Harry, not stare. After all the running and fighting, Harry had gotten fit; years of Quidditch also helped. His hair always had that "just woke up" look which looked really alluring. His green eyes trapped you and it was almost impossible to look away until he broke the eyes contact, letting you free. His face was simple yet attractive. And his personality had it all; he was sweet and caring, brave and daring, shrewd and ambitious. He didn't have bad grades too. Draco was lost in thought when he heard his name being called out.

"Please come forward and take your badges." McGonagall was saying. _Badges? What badges? What did she just announce? Why is Potter getting up? _With these thought he stood up and followed Harry to the front of the hall. When they reached there McGonagall put a badge on them each and sent them back to their seats. Draco could not make out what was written on his badge so he asked Harry," What just happened? Why did we get these badges?" Harry chuckled," Were you sleeping while McGonagall was announcing the Head Boys and Head Girls?" Draco stared at him open-mouthed. "Head Boy**_s_**? As in more than one?" Realization dawned upon him. He sat down as he said," ME? A HEAD BOY? What? I mean my father…" "That was your father's fault. Not yours, Draco. You helped us by betraying Voldemort, by not helping him, by turning away. You are one of the good guys." Harry tried to comfort him; Harry saw the tears from the train coming back to Draco's eyes. "I'm not used to being a good guy. I was the bad guy, remember?" Draco smiled maniacally and Harry, literally, slapped him out of it. "What was that for, Potter?" Draco growled and Harry just smiled. "So, since we are now sharing a dorm, you want to call a truce?" Harry extended out his hand. "I know better than you to turn down a good offer on friendship. So yeah, truce," Draco smirked at his reference to first year and shook Harry's hand.

"Wow!" was the only word which could describe the Head Boys' new dorm. Draco disagrees. "That is an understatement." Harry looked around and nodded. It was as big as the Gryffindor common room. It had deep blue walls with silver. It had two couches, one radio, a massive fireplace, two desks with books and quills provided with it and so much space. There were two bathrooms on either side of the room with showers and tubs in both. They both were amazed and fell over their beds. Harry chose the deep maroon one because it reminded him of Gryffindor and Draco graciously took the other one which was coincidently black, which Draco liked very much.

Within a week, both the boys were well acquainted with their dorm and its location. They both got along as well as they could; they rarely talked and stayed out of each other's business. Many times Harry would catch himself thinking about the blonde and how perfect he was. Draco was having the same problem, but he faced the truth one day and admitted it to himself.

_Who would have thought that Malfoy would be gay? _These were the thoughts of everyone who hadn't missed breakfast on that Monday morning.

Draco came in the Great Hall quite late, but just on time according to him. He never stopped at his usual seat and just kept going. He reached the teachers' table and turned to face the students. He took a deep breath and shouted out a confession," I'M GAY." Then as if nothing had happened walked out of the hall just as the bell rung and everyone got up to get to their first class of the day. Harry had been late to his class, which was Potions; he couldn't get Malfoy's announcement out of his head. Was Harry dreaming or did Draco really wink at Harry before leaving the Great Hall? Harry shook his head and dumped his bag on his assigned table. "Got held up, **_Harry_**?" Draco whispered to Harry. Harry involuntarily shivered at the proximity. "N-No, why? Were you waiting for me, **_Draco_**?" Draco smiled and shook his head. They both stayed quiet for the rest of the class, but Draco was making sure to get Harry to blush on every single chance he got. He deliberately leaned across him to get an ingredient, brushed their hands together or stared into Harry's eyes till the other boy blushed and looked down. Draco was having the time of his life and Harry was uncomfortable as hell. The funny thing was, Harry did not feel repulsed or sickened by the idea of Malfoy being gay; deep down, where he knew that he liked the blonde, he was really thrilled.

Over the next few days Draco spent as much time as he could to get Harry to admit to himself, more than anyone else, that he too was gay. Draco was pretty sure about that fact; the longing stares Harry gave him when he thought that Draco wasn't looking, the blushing at every comment Draco made, the giggling at Draco's lame jokes, and most of all, Harry did not seem to mind all the attention Draco was giving him.

One night after dinner, Draco was sitting in the dorm, waiting for Harry to come back. Harry slipped in and closed the door quickly before letting Draco see outside, but Draco saw the red-flaming hair of Harry's ex-girlfriend. Draco's words were left unsaid and Draco huffed before shutting the lights and going to bed. It had been more than an hour with Draco hidden under his sheets, but sleep had still not come. Maybe because it was the fact that Draco thought that Harry had gotten back with the young Weasellete, or maybe because Draco' eyes had not stop tearing up since Harry had returned. Late at night, sleep finally came and Draco fell asleep with the tears still on his cheek.


	4. The Fight and The Making Up

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco woke up when a pillow it his head and a voice called out to him," Wake up, Draco!" Draco could feel dampness beneath his face and saw that his pillow was wet with the tears he had shed last night. Draco wiped his eyes and face, to rub off the tear tracks, discreetly. He then opened one eye to see Harry sitting at the end of his bed with a goofy smile on his face. All the anger and grief from last night stepped aside for the mushy feeling which filled Draco. He then remembered last night's events and the smile was wiped out. He looked at Harry's smile and said the first thing that came to mind. "Somebody's excited. It is because you and Weasellete are back together? Had a good snogging session last night, Potter?" Draco hadn't meant to sound so hurt and angry, but he guessed that he had from the look Harry was giving him. "Back with Ginny? Why would you say that? I-I'm not back with Ginny, Draco." "Well, it sure did look that way last night, **Potter!"** Harry felt a twinge of hurt, and then anger when Draco kept getting on his case. Harry finally had had enough and broke. "Just because I have some bloody friends once more does not mean that you have to act so immaturely. And who the hell do you think you are to make assumptions, **wrong assumptions**, about my life. AND EVEN IF I DO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING SO-SO JEALOUS. IT'S NOT AS IF WE ARE DATING. YOU HAVEN'T- had the guts to ask me yet…" Draco almost fell out of his bed at Harry's words. He opened his mouth to say something-anything- but Harry stormed off with a "You're late" to Draco.

Draco got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. He hurried to the Great Hall to catch Harry. He looked towards their usual seat but Harry was not there, nor was he sitting with his friends at the end table. Draco looked around and caught Ginny's eyes. She made a face, narrowed her eyes and Draco considered himself lucky she didn't hex him on the spot. This proved Harry had been here; he told Ginny about the incident, maybe she knew where he was. He gathered his courage and walked towards them. He reached the table and smiled pleasantly. "Um, hey. Weas-Ginny, can I talk to you? It's about Harry." Ginny ignored him and continued to talk to Longbottom. Draco cleared his throat and continued. "I just wanted to know where he is. Maybe you could tell me if you had any ideas?" Ginny turned towards Draco with a big fake smile plastered on her face. "Or maybe you could just stop playing with Harry's emotions and go to hell?" She very sweetly flipped him off and smiled again and then looked away. Draco was regretting everything he said to Harry. "I'm sorry," he said in a small voice and turned on his heels and started towards the door.

He was walking down a corridor when he couldn't take it anymore. He had toyed with Harry, made him upset and it was all because of his stupid assumptions. He leaned his forehead against the cold walls and started slamming his fist against it. He was about to breakdown when he heard a dreamy voice," You should not do that. Maybe it's the wrackspurts messing with your brain." Draco sniffed, holding in his tears, and turned to face Luna. "What do you want?" Draco had meant for it to hurt, but it came out sounding very tired. "Harry said he was flying in the pitch since he had a free first period. You can find him there." She smiled at Draco and he beamed at her in return. "Thank you." He walked towards her and hugged her briefly before turning around and fleeing off to the Quidditch pitch.

"Fancy meeting you here," Draco's voice drifted towards Harry. Harry was sitting in the Quidditch stands with his broomstick beside him. He was too frustrated and sad to fly properly. He groaned and looked up at the blonde's smiling face. "What Draco? What now?" He calmly asked but his voice broke at the last word. Draco could see the tears tracks on Harry's face and kneeled beside him. He said nothing but started wiping the new tears which had rolled across Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry." Harry didn't reply, prompting him to continue. "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. You were right. I had no right to act jealous before." He had cupped Harry's face in his hands now. He leaned towards him and kissed him softly before releasing him. "Harry, will you go out with me?" Harry's bad mood had vanished and he smirked," Isn't it a little late to ask that question? I mean, we **are **living together!" Harry chuckled at his own joke and Draco just stared at the boy before kissing him again.

Harry had cheered up considerably and was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch with Draco. They weren't talking but being close to Harry was more than Draco could ever ask for. Draco clasped Harry's hand in his and continued to silently walk down the halls. They entered the Great Hall like that and silence welcomed them. Draco could care less what they thought about Harry and him; he looked at Harry's face to search for any sign of hesitance. Harry was oblivious to the students staring at them, their food forgotten, and held Draco's hand tighter before leading him towards his friends. Draco stopped in his tracks and Harry could feel him screaming "NO". He looked at Draco with a imploring face and a pout so adorable that Draco grinned before walking.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry casually sat down -across Ginny and Luna, and beside Neville- pulling Draco with him, like it was an everyday routine. Ginny stared at them, Neville avoided everybody's eyes and Luna was smiling. "I see that you found Harry." Luna congratulated Draco and smiled again. "Thanks, really. I owe you one." Draco smiled," Ask me if I could help you with anything." "Seeing how you managed to get Harry so cheerful again (Harry saying," It was him to put me in a bad mood. I think it was his duty to do so.") Maybe you could help Neville to get the guts to ask me out?" Neville choked on a bite of lamb and drank some pumpkin juice to stop his coughing. Ginny was laughing his head off and Harry was patting Neville's back to get him to stop choking. Draco smirked," I think you can get him to do that on your own. Probably sometime today?" Luna smiled and nodded. Neville recovered and stood up. He extended his hand and Luna took it graciously. He pulled Luna out the hall while getting a 'thumbs up' from Harry and a "Go get her Nev!" from Ginny. Draco chuckled at their antics and shook his head.

* * *

"Harry m'boy. I'm afraid that your grades have not been up to par with your sixth year. Harry mentally grinned; having the Half-Blood Prince's book had been a huge help. "Maybe I could help him? Sir?" Draco said politely and winked at Harry when Slughorn was not looking. "Ah, Mr Malfoy! That would be splendid. After all, you are at the top of the class. I believe that you could have beaten Miss Granger, if she were here." Draco grinned. "Well, I guess you got yourself a study date, Harry." Harry blushed when Draco waggled his eyebrows cheekily. "I believe I do." Harry blew a kiss towards Draco and Draco dramatically caught it and smiled dreamily. Harry chortled at his behaviour and went back to brewing his potion. He was already looking forward to his "study date" with Draco.


	5. The Study Date and The Plan

DISCLAIMER: See the other chapters :P

* * *

"Good morning," Harry kissed Draco's cheek to wake him up. Draco did not open his eyes but smiled at Harry, "Morning," Draco yawned and then sat up. Harry looked at him lovingly; he was looking beyond endearing. He was wearing a grey t-shirt - which was quite figure-hugging – and black shorts. His hair was ruffled, which was a rare sight as he usually got up early to brush it out and mousse it.

Draco finally opened his to see Harry staring at him. Draco smiled and leaned forward. "Like what you see?" he said teasingly, which brought Harry out of his reverie. He smiled crookedly and nodded his head. Draco was surprised to see Harry flirting back and not blushing. Harry laughed when he saw the shock register on Draco's face. Draco leaned in more to kiss Harry but Harry ran away laughing as soon as Draco closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm going to get you for this," Draco murmured to himself while smirking at Harry's Slytherin-ness.

Harry couldn't wait for the classes to finish. He was very eager for his tuition with Draco. He was pretty distracted the whole day and to make the wait worse for him, there was no Potions class.

The last class finished and Harry ran towards his dorm to get a little cleaned up before Draco reached for their "study date". He reached there to find Draco already in the room, waiting. He was lying in his bed, his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. "Finally! What took you so long?" Draco smirked. Harry stammered something unintelligent and then cleared his throat. "What…are you doing here?" Harry tried to maintain his voice casual. He "casually" walked over to his bed to dump all his stuff. "Well, Harry, you ought to know that I do live here." Draco kept his face straight. Harry fidgeted with his uniform shirt. "Well, why…are you so early?" Harry raised his brow. He had ran from class, and that class was the closest room to their dorm. "I had a free last period. I spent it preparing for our…study session." Draco pointed to a big old cauldron which was not there before; it was accompanied by some vials and lots of ingredients. Harry stared towards the stuff and then towards Draco's bed. He wasn't there and Harry looked around. Draco had apparently vanished for a while.

Harry took this to his advantage and rushed to his bathroom. He washed his face and changed as fast as he could; he believed that he had broken a world record. He combed his hair, but it did not make much difference. Harry looked up and down the full-length mirror. He looked good; he was wearing a light blue half sleeved t-shirt paired with a dark blue pair of jeans. He was so glad he had brought his one pair of fitting jeans. He smiled at his reflection and then came out of the bathroom. "Draco?" Harry called out to an empty room. "Well, I guess you aren't here. Oh! It's so hot in here. Maybe I'll just take off my shirt for a while." Harry hid his smirk beautifully as he announced out loud. He started tugging his t-shirt upwards. He finally, and very cruciatingly slow, got his t-shirt off his head. As soon as he did that and sat down on Draco's bed, Draco appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Harry smirked.

"Well, I thought you weren't here. If I'm not alone, I guess I'll put my shirt bac-" Harry was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Draco could feel Harry smiling against his lips in triumph. "Jerk," Draco breathed against Harry's lips. Harry pulled back a little; he smiled at Draco. He looked in Draco's grey eyes and pounced at him. Draco fell on his back as Harry toppled onto him. Harry kissed Draco's forehead and then his cheeks. He pecked at his nose lovingly and saw that Draco was smiling peacefully. Harry kissed him lightly full on the lips and then hugged him from his waist. Draco set his chin on Harry's head and wrapped his hands around the other boy's waist.

"Draaaaaco," Harry shook him a little. Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey," he leaned up and kissed Harry on his forehead. "I need to use the washroom. Do you mind?" Draco shook his head and Harry smiled. "Well, you're going to have to let me go." Draco blushed and broke his grip on Harry's waist.

It was 8'o clock already and they had missed dinner. They had fallen asleep on Draco's bed in an embrace. Draco looked up as Harry came out of his washroom. Harry walked towards Draco and sat down beside him. Draco sat up and hugged Harry from the side. Harry kissed him and then announced," I'm starving." Draco nodded but said nothing. "Would you like to join me for a dinner?" Harry looked in Draco's eyes and asked. Draco opened his mouth but instead of words, he just yawned. Harry chuckled and Draco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I would love that." "Well, then get ready and we'll leave in half an hour?" Harry got up but Draco held his hand. "Are we allowed to go outside the castle?" Harry shook his head. "Well, where are we going then?" Draco was very curious to know what Harry was apparently hiding. "That is for me to know and you to find out!" Harry winked and rushed into his washroom. Draco grinned and went into his.

Draco was nervous; this was technically his first date with Harry and Draco knew he was already falling for the raven haired boy. He liked muggle clothing, it suited him. He checked his perfect hair last time and then moved onto his ensemble; he was wearing a dark green shirt-with its sleeves rolled up till mid length-with dark brown pants. He breathed deeply before emerging from the bathroom. He saw Harry sitting on his bed waiting for Draco. "Finally, I am starving. I thought you'd never come out…" Draco tuned Harry out as he took in his appearance. Harry was looking utterly gorgeous. Harry had a dark burgundy coloured shirt with brown cuff links; he was wearing a light beige pair of pants. His hair was messy as usual, but a sexy messy. Draco was snapped out of his reverie when Harry held his hand. He hadn't noticed when Harry had stopped talking and came up to him. "Are you okay, Draco?" Draco cleared his head and then smile. "You look…dazzling. Muggle clothing suits you." "And you," Harry looped his arm through Draco's and kissed his cheek. "Shall we go?" Draco nodded and held onto Harry's arm.

* * *

Reviews, please :D


	6. The Date and The Confessing

Disclaimer: See other chapters :P

* * *

"Where are we going, Potter?" Draco was getting annoyed now. They had been walking since 10 minutes and Draco was starving. He was going to hex Harry if this turned out to be a waste of time. "Patience, love," Harry chuckled as Draco growled," Patience, my ass."

"Finally! You know I would've hexed you into oblivion if we hadn't reached soon. "I love you too," Harry blew a kiss towards him and laughed at Draco's temper. Harry went forward and tickled the pear on the enormous painting. It turned into a handle and Draco stored this information for later; it may be useful. He entered after Harry to find house-elves, about a hundred of them, scurrying about. Draco stood there shocked. Harry pulled him in completely and a small house-elf whom he very much recognized came forward towards them.

"Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is so glad to have your presence here." He quickly bowed towards Harry and looked at Draco. Harry was still holding Draco's arm and felt him stiffen. Harry ran his arm up and down his arm soothingly. Draco hesitated at first but then extended his hand towards Dobby. Dobby was shocked and then he abruptly burst into tears.

Draco looked taken aback; Dobby had never cried in front of anyone from his family. I guess it was what he was ordered to do. Draco felt sorry for him and transfigured one of the pots lying there into a small sweater with the letter G on it. "The G is for Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure you would fit there perfectly." Draco smiled, apologizing through this gesture for anything he ever said or did. Harry lightly squeezed Draco's arm and then turned to Dobby. He had stopped crying and was staring gratefully at the sweater. "Nice to meet you again, Master Malfoy." Draco smiled at Dobby and carefully knelt down and apologized. Dobby was about to cry again when Harry spoke up, meanwhile pulling Draco up, towards him.

"Dobby, could you maybe arrange a romantic dinner for my partner and me?" Harry politely asked. A few more elves came their way and listened in to Harry. "…and a bottle of the finest wine you have. If you don't have wine, pumpkin juice will do," Harry smiled and the elves ran about to prepare their personal dinner. Draco was still feeling guilty and Harry turned towards him. "Draco, it's ok. He forgave you. Dobby is a very sweet elf, he would've forgiven you eventually. Draco sighed, still unconvinced, but nodded his head. Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Harry came back in an instant and took Draco's arm again. 'Let's go' was all he said and started dragging Draco outside. "B-but our dinner?" Draco pouted. Harry resisted the urge to kiss him and just said," You thought we were going to have our first date there? Inside the school kitchens?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly then shook his head. Harry pulled him forward and they started walking again.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Draco asked when they reached the seventh floor. Harry just put a finger to his lips and grinned. Draco stepped aside as Harry started pacing. Draco stayed quiet but after a minute he started tapping his foot to show his impatience. Harry ignored him and kept pacing. After a few more seconds, a magnificent door was seen emerging from the otherwise empty wall. Draco was still stuck to the floor in shock when Harry took his arm.

"Shall we?" Draco smiled at Harry and nodded. They approached the door and it was quite light and easy to open. Draco was welcomed by hundreds of candles. Everywhere he looked, small flickering flames could be seen. In the midst of the candles was a small but cosy table for two. Draco started walking with his mouth still half open. He would have forgotten about Harry if he wasn't holding onto his arm.

The room looked perfect for their first date. He reached the table and pulled out a chair and waited as Harry let go of his arm and settled down in his seat after kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco walked over and sat opposite to Harry. The table was quite small, so their legs brushed against each other. Both the boys were enjoying the pleasuring silence.

The silence was broken as a crack of apparition was heard. Several more of them followed and Draco once again as surrounded by house-elves. They carried with them their mouth-watering dinner. At last, when all the dishes were laid out, Dobby came up to the table and placed two wine glasses before the couple. He poured some red wine in both and then set the bottle down and apparated away with a short bow.

They were finally alone again. Draco picked up his glass to drink and Harry did the same. After an initial taste of the wine, both of them started on the food. Harry helped himself quite nicely and Draco chuckled; Weasley had been a bad influence on him. Harry raised his brow and Draco smiled and shook her head. "You just reminded me of the weasel. I wonder how you keep up your figure." Harry blushed. "Lots of exercise, Malfoy. Ever heard of it?" Draco grinned; if Harry wanted to play, Draco could play along. "Judging by how perfect I look, don't you think that I do." Draco said arrogantly. Harry smiled. "Good point," he leaned across the table and kissed Draco lightly. Draco still hadn't gotten used to the feeling he always got when Harry kissed him. He took his sweet time coming back from his cloud and then smiled at Harry.

"The dinner was great. I think we should leave a note telling them that." Draco smiled," Ever the Gryffindor." Harry conjured a paper and a quill and wrote a thank you note to the elves. Draco took a pillow-which the room had provided just now- and transfigured into little something for the elves. Harry kissed him fiercely. "If I get that every time I'm good to someone, then I sure as hell am going to start acting like a saint." Harry hit him playfully on the arm. Draco grinned and led them out of the room.

That was the best date he had ever been to. Not that Draco was going to admit that to Harry. They reached their dorm, carefully avoiding Filch on the fifth floor corridor.

Harry flopped on his bed, exhausted and Draco laughed at his state. "Had too much to eat," Harry groaned and turned over so he was lying on his stomach now.

Draco walked over to his bed and sat down beside him, " Well, it was worth it." Harry turned his head and smiled. " Every bit of it." Draco bent down and kissed him. Draco could tell Harry was tired, but Harry still kissed back. Draco pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"You should probably go to sleep. You look tired." Draco got off his bed and pulled him up. "Go change," he ordered and Harry saluted him and went into his bathroom. Draco smiled and went to change too.

Harry came out to find that Draco had already changed and went towards him. He sat down beside him on the couch. Draco was writing some ridiculously long essay (for potions probably) and Harry just sat beside him, yawning every two minutes.

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco shifted to make both of them comfortable. Harry sighed contently. "You know what?" Harry looked at Draco. "Hmm?" Draco said without looking at the other boy and he continued to write. "I think I love you." Draco's hand slipped and he created a long line across his essay. Harry grinned but when Draco turned to look at him he made a face of regret. "Sorry. Your essay, I-"Draco kissed Harry before he could finish his apology.

"I love you too." Draco smiled. "Yeah, I love Harry bloody Potter." He kissed him again and continued his work as if nothing had happened; as if he and Harry hadn't confessed their love for each other. No, it was just an ordinary evening.

Harry smiled widely then a little less when his jaw started hurting. He kissed Draco, got up and went to bed. He would deal with telling everyone later, right now, Draco was all he could think about.

* * *

END.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
